Mianhae
by lovgravanime14
Summary: "Hiks..Hiks..Boojae mianhae.."/YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/Oneshoot


Author : Lovgrafanime14

Main pair : Yunjae

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

"_Y..Yun?" Jaejoong tampak shock dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sang kekasih, Jung Yunho yang berciuman mesra dengan wanita yang dikenalinya sebagai sekretaris kekasihnya tersebut._

_Padahal ia baru saja tiba dari Jepang perihal pekerjaanya yang sebagai wartawan. Ia berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di negeri matahari itu dengan cepat agar tidak terlalu lama meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong langsung menemui Yunho di kantornya karena mengetahui kekasihnya tersebut masih ada di Kantor saat ini._

_Lalu apa yang didapatnya?_

_Yunho yang menyadari Jaejoong yang notabene kekasihnya memergoki dirinya sedang berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya hanya tersenyum santai dan melepaskan ciumannya walaupun masih memeluk mesra sekretarisnya tersebut, tampak tak terganggu dengan fakta bahwa ia telah kepergok berselingkuh dihadapan kekasihnya sendiri._

"_Hey Jae, kenapa kau sudah ada di Korea? Kuingat kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan pergi ke Jepang sekitar 1 bulan." Ujar Yunho tenang tak memedulikan bola mata Jaejoong yang sudah berkaca-kaca._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa katamu? Lalu aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau memang mengharapkan kepergianku agar kau bisa bersama dengan wanita'mu' ini hah?" Tanya Jejoong pedih. Bahkan beberapa tetes air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya yang terlihat pucat._

"_Memang." Jawab Yunho dingin._

"_Me..mengapa? apa salahku hingga kau melakukan hal ini padaku Yun?"_

"_Aku hanya bosan Jae," jawaban Yunho kembali menikam perasaan Jaejoong, "Aku bosan denganmu. Berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki tak memiliki keuntungan apapun untukku. Mungkin aku malah akan menerima kesengsaraan dari hubungan ini."_

"_Jadi..aku tak memiliki arti apapun bagimu? Kau tak pernah mencintaiku selama ini Jung Yunho?"_

"_Haha..jangan bertanya hal konyol Jae. Aku berhubungan denganmu hanya untuk main-main saja. Yah, pengusir bosan. Semacam itulah."_

_Jaejoong tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit mendengar perkataan orang yang selama ini selalu dicintainya. Cintanya untuk seorang Jung Yunho…bahkan tak memiliki arti apapun bagi tambatan hatinya tersebut. Ya Tuhan..apa salahnya?_

"_Sudahlah Jae, aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Aku bersyukur kau telah datang kesini dan aku tak perlu repot-repot datang padamu menjelaskan semuanya." Yunho sudah beranjak pergi sambil menggandeng mesra wanitanya, "Selamat tinggal Jae." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Jaejoong._

_Sedangkan Jaejoong? Jangan Tanya lagi. Ia sudah ambruk dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras sambil memandangi 'mantan' kekasihnya yang pergi seolah-olah tak menganggap apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka. Ia mencengkram erat dadanya yang terasa terkoyak tanpa ada yang tersisa lagi di dalamnya._

"_A..appo..Yun, jangan pergi..Saranghae.." ucap Jaejoong lirih tanpa pernah ada jawaban untuknya._

"Yak, CUT!" Terdengar suara menggelegar yang berasal dari seorang sutradara. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum puas menyatakan bahwa adegan yang dibuatnya telah dilakukan dengan sempurna, "Bagus semuanya. Aku sudah sangat puas dengan acting kalian hari ini. Baiklah, para pemeran sudah diperbolehkan pulang sekarang."

Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil membersihkan air mata 'palsu'nya dengan tisu yang diberikan staff barusan. Syuting kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan—

"Boojae!"

Sebelum ia sempat berdiri(karena dari tadi Jae masih dalam kondisi bersimpuh), seseorang sudah menubruknya dan memeluknya erat sambil meneriakkan namanya. Tubuh Jaejoong bahkan sampai terdorong karena tak siap menerima pelukan itu.

"Hiks..Hiks..Boojae mianhae.."

Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar perkataan dari pelaku yang sudah memeluknya secara tiba-tiba itu. ia sudah tahu dan terbiasa dengan kejadian ini. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'suaminya'nya yang sangat dicintainya itu dan sangat manja padanya. Jung Yunho.

"Yah Yun…sudahlah, kau tak usah menangis seperti itu. kau tak malu heum?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal walaupun terselip nada geli di dalamnya. Ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua sudah menjadi tontonan para pemeran dan staff di lokasi syuting tersebut. Bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang tertawa geli. Jaejoong hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya tak enak hati.

"Hiks, Aku sudah menyakiti—ani, sangat menyakitimu tadi Jae. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sudah bersikap seperti itu padamu." Kata Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Yun..itu hanya acting saja. Bukan nyata."

Yah, sebenarnya Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang menjalani syuting untuk sebuah film. Produser film tersebut menginginkan Yunjae dari DBSK itu sebagai pemeran dalam film ini, menyadari pamor pasangan fenomenal tersebut yang sangat terkenal. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang antusias yang sangat besar dari para Shipper pasangan Yunjae tercinta kita yang sudah menikah ini #Ngarep.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Jaejoong. Dalam drama ini, menceritakan seseorang yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya yang ternyata hanya mempermainkan dirinya saja bahkan terang-terangan berselingkuh dihadapannya. Tentu saja disini Jaejoong berperan sebagai pemeran utama dan Yunho sebagai kekasih yang menyakiti dirinya. Dan otomatis disini juga ada orang ketiga yang akan menjadi selingkuhan Yunho. Bahkan ada beberapa adegan mesra antara Yunho dengan selingkuhannya seperti yang baru saja ditampilkan tadi.

Tidak! Jaejoong bukan kesal karena adegan mesra Yuho'nya' dengan orang lain(Yah, walaupun itu juga masih bagian dari kekesalannya), yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati adalah fakta bahwa Yunho akan selalu menyesal, memohon maaf, bahkan sampai menangis meraung-raung padanya karena beranggapan bahwa dirinya telah menyakiti Boojae tercinta-termanis-tercantik-terseksi pokoknya segala-galanya bagi Yunho tersebut. Oke, Jaejoong tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu karena itu artinya sang 'suami' benar-benar mencintai dirinya. Tapi apakah harus sampai menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya segala? Oh, dan asal tahu saja Yunho tak hanya akan menangis 1 atau 2 menit saja. Tapi bisa sampai berjam-jam. Itu! itu yang membuat Jaejoong sangat gemas(atau kesal?) pada 'suaminya' itu.

"Ta..tapi hiks..tetap saja..hiks..aku menyakitimu tadi." Ujar Yunho masih sesenggukan.

"Ne, ne..aku maafkan. Asal kau hentikan tangisanmu itu Jung." Tatapan mata Jaejoong menjadi tajam membuat Yunho buru-buru menghentikan tangisannya, "Good boy." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap air mata yang membekas di pipi orang terkasihnya tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Yunho tak tahan mengecup cherry lips 'istri' tercintanya itu.

"Yah! Yun! Ini masih banyak orang." Jaejoong berseru kesal walaupun rona merah sudah menghiasi pipinya.' Uuh..sungguh cantik' batin Yunho.

"Biar saja, Boojae kan milik Yunnie. Terserah Yunnie mau melakukan apapun pada Boojae." Kata Yunho dengan nada manjanya membuat para penonton Yunjae tersebut bertanya-tanya apakah benar disini Yunho itu berperan sebagai suami untuk Jaejoong.

"Ne, ne..kalau begitu kajja. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Kau ingin makan apa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho berpikir sebentar sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu sok imut #plak! Lalu cengengesan, "Aku ingin makan Boojae saja malam ini."

Jaejoong hanya terbelalak kaget dan wajahnya kembali memerah dengan cepat apalagi menyadari orang-orang disekitar mereka tertawa menggoda mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Hyah! Dasar Jung Yunho pervert!"

-Epilog-

Keesokan malamnya, Jaejoong sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya dengan Yunho. Kenapa hanya dengan Yunho? Karena mereka berdua sudah memiliki rumah sendiri dan tidak tinggal bersama lagi dengan anggota DBSK lainnya, YooSuMin itu. walaupun kadang-kadang ia dan Yunho masih menginap jika mereka ingin berkumpul bersama atau ada jadwal padat yang mengharuskan mereka tetap bersama.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit keberatan tinggal terpisah dari YooSuMin karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mereka. Apalagi Changmin bahkan mendeklarasikan dirinya yang tak akan sanggup hidup jika tidak memakan masakan Jaejoong satu hari saja. Tapi orang tuanya dan orang tua Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia dan Yunho sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Dan Yunho serta Jaejoong pun tak bisa menyangkal karena semua itu benar.

"Huwweeee…Boojae kenapa aku jahat sekali padamu. Aku tak sanggup lagi meneruskan syuting ini. Aku lebih baik mati saja daripada harus menyakitimu Hiks.."

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho sudah memeluknya sambil menangis. Ia melirik kearah meja makan dimana tadi Yunho duduk. Disana sudah tergeletak kertas-kertas yang sepertinya menjadi sumber tangisan suami baby huey nya tersebut. 'Oh, tak salah lagi' pikir Jaejoong nelangsa berharap bisa meredakan tangisan beruang besarnya itu.

Kertas-kertas itu scrip drama mereka tentu saja.

END

FF oneshoot ini benar-benar sekedar pelampiasan kesetressan aku saja. Jadi mian kalau ancur banget ceritanya ^^


End file.
